Tottenham Hotspur v Liverpool (2019-20)
| next = }} Tottenham Hotspur v Liverpool was a match which took place at the Tottenham Hotspur Stadium on Saturday 11 January 2020. Liverpool setting records in the best-ever start to a season by a club in Europe's top-five leagues "doesn't feel special somehow", says Reds boss Jurgen Klopp. Roberto Firmino's first-half goal ensured the European champions opened up a 16-point lead over Leicester City at the top of the table with a game in hand. But while Liverpool's peerless start of 20 wins from 21 games has put them on course for a first top-flight title for 30 years, Klopp played down its significance. "We know about it and it is special but I can't feel it," said the German boss. "When someone gives you a trophy it is done but until then you need to fight. It is only the start. We need to continue because our contenders are so strong. "Pep (Guardiola, Manchester City boss) will not give up. I will do the same. So far, so really good." Klopp's men have now amassed 104 points across their last 38 Premier League matches, scoring in all 21 of their matches this term. That record was maintained in London by Brazil forward Firmino, who turned Spurs' young debutant Japhet Tanganga and beat Paulo Gazzaniga with a sweet left-foot strike to give the visitors a deserved lead. However Liverpool were then grateful for poor finishing from Jose Mourinho's side - who were without the injured Harry Kane - in order to record another victory on their seemingly relentless march to a first title in three decades. Son Heung-Min and substitute Giovani lo Celso missed excellent second-half chances to give Spurs some reward for a performance that improved as the game went on. Liverpool may not have been at their best - there were even spells in the second half when they looked jaded - but this is a team on a seemingly unstoppable run to the Premier League title. This was their 12th successive league win and it is a remarkable feat to have dropped only two league points from their first 21 games. It is true they were let off by Spurs' missed chances but there is perhaps a sense that Liverpool's dominance is having a psychological impact on their opponents so that when rare opportunities come along, they are being snatched at. And even when not in prime form, Liverpool's forward line is so potent that there is always a goal in them - as Firmino proved with his neat 37th-minute sidestep and thumping finish. Spurs will claim, with justification, they should have had a throw-in before the goal but Liverpool are now being propelled with growing momentum to end that long wait to reclaim their perch at the summit of the English game. The root of Spurs' downfall came in two distinct aspects of their performance - albeit one did get better as the game wore on. In the first half, Spurs were far too passive and negative as they sat back, presumably waiting for an opportunity to strike on the counter attack. The tactic was undone by Firmino's goal, leaving Spurs with no option but to be more positive in the second period. It was then, without the marksmanship of long-term injury victim Kane, that they were so wasteful in front of goal - with both Son and Lo Celso missing when it seemed easier to score. Lo Celso's miss, in particular, left Mourinho openly lamenting his side's absence of a clinical edge as he collapsed dramatically to his knees after the Argentina midfielder failed to hit the target from close range. Spurs' wasteful moments against Liverpool may well further convince their manager he has to strengthen his attacking options in this transfer window as the fight for a top-four place intensifies. Match Details |stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London |attendance = 61,023 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Tottenham !width=70|Liverpool |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |14||13 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |4||7 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |33%||67% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |4||3 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |4||8 See also *2019-20 Premier League: Match day 22 External links * Match report at BBC.co.uk * Match report at Premier League.com Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. matches Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:2019–20 Premier League Matches